


The Red Veil Bridge Club

by Quantum_Tarantino



Category: RWBY
Genre: Choking, Cruelty, Degradation, F/F, Gangbang, Group Sex, Messy, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Humiliation, Ruined Orgasms, Sibling Incest, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Tarantino/pseuds/Quantum_Tarantino
Summary: Winter has been tasked to help the relations the military has with the upper crust of Atlesian society. Just so happened that an unfortunate ex-member of said society was caught red-handed trying to bring mythical contraband into the country.
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Prissy Atlesian Nobility, Weiss Schnee/Winter Schnee
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	The Red Veil Bridge Club

**Author's Note:**

> Those tags? Read 'em and believe 'em.
> 
> This one is a part of my ongoing deal with Awesome-est where we match a Weiss-related image with a story and vice versa. This one is based on [this great pic](https://twitter.com/Awesome_est/status/1192150494195716096) by him.

Winter smiled. It was going to be a good day. While she did not much care about the Red Veil Bridge Club meetings – given how she was not a member, nor did she have the necessary zeroes at the end of her bank account to be even considered a candidate – she was still looking forward to today's showcase. It was one she had been preparing for a while now, too, and she was sure it wasn't going to disappoint.

Said showcase had been a windfall to say the least. Winter turned a corner of the hallway and extended her arm which held the leash, letting Weiss shuffle along until Winter pulled sharply, making her choke and stumble sideways to follow the pull. The blindfold and earmuffs on her made sure that she never knew what was coming for her which made her perfectly receptive to whatever Winter happened to have in store for her at any given time. Other than those, she had just a heavy metal collar on her, coupled with form-fitting black latex thigh-highs and elbow gloves, the latter of which were firmly held behind her back with wide straps. The ensemble was simple but powerful, as the latex left her chest and midsection entirely bare. Winter let her eyes rove over the pale skin which contrasted so beautifully with the sharp gloss of the latex, her gaze lingering on the deliciously sensitive breasts and the shaven mound between her legs.

Yes, she was going to perform exceptionally, whether she wanted it or not. Winter's smile quirked. Especially if she wanted it not.

Maybe that was something Weiss should have thought about before hijacking Atlas aircraft. Twice. And using one to smuggle a supremely classified weapon of mass destruction into Atlas in the form of that apocalyptic lamp. Oh well. She'd learn from her mistakes. Army jurisdiction meant that the punishments bypassed most of the red tape which had given Winter a wealth of options to choose from when it came to determining punitive measures.

She stopped in front of the Bridge Club door, letting Weiss blindly shuffle forward. This was the farthest she had walked her, so Winter relished in the sense of uncertainty growing in Weiss for being led around like a dog. As Weiss walked past her, Winter pulled the leash sharply again, making her let out a squeak and almost fall over from having her neck yanked sideways, and Winter gave her no time to correct her stumble, grasping her signature ponytail she had been allowed to keep and pushing her next to the door face-first, pinning her against the wall with her own body.

Weiss gasped and shivered, both from the compression and the cold as Winter pressed her against the smooth marble wall. Her reactions were just the most delightful, and Winter couldn't help but draw out a few more.

Always just a few more.

Weiss whimpered when Winter yanked her head back by the ponytail, and she let out an involuntary moan as Winter slid her hand down her side before cupping her sex. Her hips shook, but by now she knew better than to rut without permission, and Winter savored the tension by slowly and methodically sliding her gloved fingers up and down Weiss's lips, spreading the wetness there. She slid a single finger into her, sighing contently as she felt the warm throbbing on her index finger as Weiss pressed her thighs together.

A few weeks of sensory deprivation had done wonders to condition her. Nothing but silent darkness round the clock made her desperate for any kind of stimulation, so when Winter did give it to her...

She slid her finger up, brushing it against Weiss's clit and forcing out a choked gasp.

...Weiss was _most_ receptive to it.

Weiss let out a whimper when Winter pulled her hand away, hips grinding against the wall in search of that last bit of stimulation she had been denied over and over again. Doling out teasing touches in just the right amounts to keep her desperately horny without permitting her relief had broken her defenses down quickly, replacing all the cockiness with just damp mewling as she transitioned to begging for release. That had been, what, a week ago? Maybe two. Time really flew.

Winter bit her lip and pushed her slick finger into Weiss's mouth who accepted it with only slight reluctance. Swishing her finger around to make her accustomed to the taste of her own arousal, Winter nudged one of the earmuffs aside to whisper right into her ear, making her tense up immediately.

"Does this little thing want to cum?" she asked, leering and tracing her tongue up the shell of Weiss's ear. "Of course. Such a needy wreck."

Weiss whined around the digit in her mouth, prompting Winter to shove in another one. "Good. Better get used to it because you become a better toy each passing day." She chuckled darkly and wrapped her free hand around Weiss's collar, pulling it back and making her breath short. "Wetter. Tenser. More sensitive, more hopeless. Just imagine what a limp puddle you're going to be in a few months at this rate. I can't wait." Weiss shook her head weakly, almost gagging on the fingers in her mouth before Winter pulled out and yanked her around, giving her breast a stinging slap.

"Please let me cum," Weiss gasped out of reflex like she had been trained to, body shooting straight as Winter pinched the nipple she had just slapped. "Please, please I need it, I'm—I'm sorry, please..." she babbled. She had been conditioned to beg when her breasts were played with, and by now she could do so for hours at a time.

Winter slapped her cheek instead, holding her head against the wall. "Don't even try," she hissed, pressing close. "You were meant to be used by your betters, and the fact that I even let you dream of orgasms is more than you need." Weiss bit her lip and looked down, no longer permitted to speak, and Winter gave her other cheek a matching slap and slipped the earmuff back on, pulling her off the wall and shoving her in the middle of the hallway again. She stood there uncertainly, trying to curl up on herself as she was left alone with her thoughts again.

Winter turned and brought her scroll to the door, waiting for the lock to tink and click open after recognizing her credentials. She schooled her expression to a neutral one and pushed the doors open, walking in and pulling Weiss after her.

The murmur of conversation stilled around her as the Atlesian socialites saw them coming. With a good ten, twenty of them, it took some time for the crowd awareness to trickle through. Heads turned and wine glasses were put down as Winter made her way through the club area. The reactions of the women nearby ranged from surprise to shock and, in few cases, knowing smiles and even one of them licking her lips. A few of them picked up brochures to check if it was time for the scheduled "sponsored mystery event," and others turned to further scrutinize Weiss who was entirely oblivious to the eyes on her.

"What did they get this time?" one of them murmured, almost sneering when Weiss stumbled a step closer to her.

"Oh my god. Tell me she isn't wet down to her knees," another tittered.

"She is. Where does the military get their whores," her friend with a red hair ornament whispered back, pointing at Weiss.

Winter soaked in the growing murmurs as more and more people became aware that the show had started. Sometimes, she wondered if she had been better off skimming the family fortune because it turned out that hideous amounts of money enabled all kinds of... exotic leisure activities. Which, as it happened, had absolutely nothing at all to do with playing bridge, despite the name of the group.

Then again, access to highly classified military matters also had its own benefits. She yanked Weiss closer to keep her on a short leash and still woefully oblivious to the eyes on her. A few bursts of chuckles followed their wake as members cracked jokes at Weiss's expense, and Winter gestured for some space around herself as she reached the microphone set on a stage on the other end of the hall. She pulled Weiss down next to it, making her fall to her knees. Weiss tried to look around herself out of reflex, realizing even through the blindfold and earmuffs that the environment had changed, but a quick snap of the leash righted her as Winter took the microphone.

"Ladies and..." she scanned the crowd briefly, "...ladies. As you might have known, thanks to your most generous support to the ever-hungry research and development branch of our military, the upper command has agreed to provide these meetings of yours with some state-sponsored entertainment." She smiled and gripped Weiss's hair, pulling her head back. There were a few excited murmurs in the crowd, and Winter thought she made out Weiss's name mentioned here or there as a few of the members put things together.

"As luck would have it, we happened to stumble upon the perfect candidate, too." She let go of Weiss's hair and took a riding crop from her belt, giving Weiss's inner thighs a short series of smacks to make her yelp and shuffle her stance wider, prominently showing the glistering splatters on her thighs. "Weiss Schnee," she said, bringing the crop down on her pussy and making her moan. Conversation rippled through the hall at the reveal, many of them confused. Some faces were even outright satisfied which was rather strange, but all the better as far as Winter was concerned. "This traitor here managed to fast-track herself through the court martial and get herself censured by official decree as _persona non grata."_ That got a few more reactions, as was expected since sentences like that weren't given lightly.

"What did she do?" one of the trophy wives asked, looking at Weiss with morbid curiosity.

Winter put her boot on Weiss's shoulder and shoved her down on her back before looking back at the speaker. "The details of her charges are exceptionally classified, but..." Winter looked down, moving her boot to press against Weiss's collar. "Let's just say that our allies in Vale would very much enjoy having a piece of her now."

There were a few seconds of silence, until a woman in front muttered "Motherfucker," and the partygoers realized the implication, expressions shifting from confusion to anger. The Atlesian fiasco in protecting Vale had left ugly blots on the nation's escutcheon which were made only ten times worse by the information blackout from the CCT outage, and while the faults of the Atlesian nobility were many, first and foremost among them was pride which was now showing through with force. Their nation had been humiliated on the world stage during the Vytal disaster, and the grudges there ran deep.

Winter let the murmur spread and grow for a few moments before shifting her boot and continuing. "And yes, you heard that right. A traitor of the highest order to state and seat. For those unfamiliar with the military law, that means that she has been stripped of the privileges the rest of us enjoy by virtue of citizenship and personhood, meaning that she is, for all interests and purposes..." She brought down the crop again on Weiss's swollen pussy with a wet _thwack,_ "...simple property." She smiled as Weiss twitched, legs still spread wide. "Nothing more."

One of the trophy wives spoke up from the crowd, an angry sneer on her face. "She should be sent into the fume mines."

That got vague murmurs of agreement and Winter nodded along, sliding her boot from the collar onto Weiss's throat. "Might be. Who knows where she'll go, but we think that there are better ways to make her pay back for her crimes, which is also why I'm here today."

A member with a red hummingbird in her hair raised her glass. It was hard to tell them apart as the ebb and flow of high fashion meant that everyone was riding the same peak of popularity with low-cut outfits, but the hair colors were a good indicator of different personalities. Or, at least, identities. "Maybe you didn't hear me earlier, but where does the military get their sluts? This one is drooling two puddles on the floor already."

Winter looked down and shifted her boot to press it harder on Weiss's throat, making her gasp. "You need a certain level of degeneracy to consider turning traitor to your homeland in the first place." She leaned forward slightly, making Weiss cough and squirm. "I suppose that it's in their blood to whore themselves out to higher powers. Though I must say, this particular one went under all expectations I had." She rubbed the tip of the crop on Weiss's pussy, making her moan shamelessly, the twitch of her legs rousing a mean giggle from a nearby redhead. "All I did was not let her climax, and she became a dripping wreck in short order. In fact..."

Winter took her boot off Weiss's throat and brought the crop down on her left breast, moving the leash to her mic hand to pull her back up to her knees by the collar. Weiss whimpered and arched as Winter hit her other breast and held her up, pointing the microphone near her face.

"P—please let me cum," Weiss mumbled like she had been trained to, which prompted a round of chuckles around the room.

"See? It's all she wants." Winter said, gesturing to the room and cropped Weiss's chest again, she skin starting to grow red.

"Please!" Weiss yelped. "Please I need it! Please let me cum! I'm a slut please! Just, please hit my clit! Please, just a few minutes!"

Winter smiled for the audience and dragged the crop across Weiss's pussy again, prompting her to hump thin air again before bringing the crop down on her nipple. "I just want to cum! Anything, please!" The showing made the rippling chuckles around the room turn to laughter as Weiss jerked and begged on the stage, a fresh trail of arousal trickling down across the latex on her legs which didn't go unnoticed by the brunette in front, based on how she was pointing at Weiss.

Winter bowed down with a bit of flair to grasp the blindfold and earmuffs on Weiss, giving her breasts one last hit before pulling the headgear off.

"Plea—" Weiss said out of reflex, blinking rapidly and trailing off as she became aware of the laughter around her. Laughter at her.

The bleariness on her face turned to confusion and then horror, freezing her in place for a long second as she took in the surplus of sensation. "N—no!" she shrieked, turning around, closing her eyes and trying to cover herself, but Winter's hold on the leash and a firm tug kept her in place. Her awkward flailing got another round of jeers from the room and she shrunk back, looking up at Winter pleadingly, eyes watering from the bright lights.

Winter just looked down at her and moved the crop down to rest between Weiss's thighs. She didn't bother striking her now, and just the motion was enough to make Weiss look down and slowly spread her legs again as she had been trained to, all of the eyes on her.

"I believe," Winter said slowly and lightly tapped Weiss's raw nipple with the crop, "that you were saying something."

Weiss looked to the side, swallowing thickly. When Winter raised the crop, she let out a squeak and closed her eyes tightly. "P... please, I want to cum..." she said, voice wavering.

"I bet, because I can smell that all the way from here, fucking whore," an angry tanned blonde yelled from the sidelines, prompting laughter which made Weiss shrink into herself. Her skin was blazing red, partially from being struck and partially from being so publicly exposed. Winter gave her cheek a sharp slap with the crop and then shoved it sideways in her mouth like a bit, letting her fall back down.

"And so, this needy little toy is all your to use as you see fit, courtesy of your friends in the Atlesian military." She smirked and pulled Weiss back up by the collar, raising her to her tip-toes and spreading her pussy open with her hand. "In fact, we are willing to part with her permanently, should your lovely club wish to have her for good." Weiss whimpered, and Winter pressed close to her ear. "You hear that, whore?" she murmured, though not quietly enough to not be picked up by the mic. "Now is your time to shine because if you don't impress them, you're all mine." She breathed in through her teeth, taking a firmer grip of Weiss. "And you better pray that doesn't happen. These people might make you a pet or even let you cum, but I? No. I'm going to fucking _ruin_ you."

Weiss coughed weakly when Winter smeared the wetness on her hand on Weiss's face and fixed her hold to grab the collar. "You understand? I'm not kidding." She shook the collar around, clicking her fingernail against the welded seam which made it a permanent accessory, making Weiss shudder from the memory. "I'm going to never let you cum again. I'm going to find every way imaginable of making your pussy more agonized, every aphrodisiac out there." Weiss hiccuped and shook her head, but Winter tightened her hold to continue, ignoring the impressed murmur from the audience. "You're going to beg and scream until your voice goes out and I will not care. I'll just double the dose and work you over until you forget what it feels like to cum. Until you forget how to think. They gave me free reign to do whatever I please, and that involves turning you into just a needy, desperate, drooling wreck only meant to whine and writhe under my whimsy until I lock you up for good."

Weiss was shaking and Winter just let go of her, letting her crumple into a heap on the stage. Taking half a second to regain her composure, Winter brought the mic back up and shoved Weiss forward with her boot. "Well, that covers the basics. I'll be here as her handler for the meantime." She looked into the audience now, realizing that the angry tan blonde was the one Weiss had almost gored with that Boarbatusk summon before disappearing from Atlas with one of their Dust carriers. "To get us started, I think there's someone in there you should apologize to," she said, looking down at Weiss.

Weiss looked up at her and then into the audience, freezing when she saw the blonde trophy wife raise a perfectly trimmed eyebrow and tap her cigarette holder on an ashtray. When Weiss wouldn't move for another few seconds, Winter shoved her with her boot, hard, sending her toppling off the stage with a thud and a grunt, followed by a round of giggles from the nearby nobles as one of them took a step to avoid being hit. Winter looked down from the stage to see Weiss in sprawled on the floor, trying to catch her breath with the crop lying next to her. They made eye contact, and Weiss started scrambling up, trying to get the crop back in her mouth as Winter slid down from the stage.

"Get to it," Winter snarled and took the leash, harshly yanking Weiss forward and almost making her sprawl over again. She got to her feet and kept her eyes down to not meet the glares around her, skin red from the abuse. With the blindfold and earmuffs gone, this time she was fully aware of the atmosphere around her which was quickly turning hostile with muttered insults being thrown at her. A few of the nobles grew bold, swaying Weiss from her path with kicks and shoves.

"Fucking despicable," one of them spat and punched Weiss on the shoulder, making her flinch and stumble.

"Greedy bitch," another said and grabbed her by the hair, throwing her forward and to her knees in front of the tan blonde who was currently sitting on a luxurious chair. Weiss knelt there, crop still in her mouth and eyes on the floor. Frozen in place, as if that let her disappear.

The blonde had stopped scowling, turning her face into a mask as she inhaled from her cigarette and let the tension build. Winter offered her the leash, which she took without mention.

"Well?" she said after a moment, making Weiss flinch and look up to her, eyes darting around. The blonde narrowed her eyes and pulled Weiss up by the collar, making her cough as she was almost dangled face-to-face with her. The blonde exhaled on Weiss's face, the smoke making her sputter and cough more to the point of dropping the crop in the blonde's lap. "All I'm hearing is pitiful whimpering with no apology in sight."

She let go of the leash, letting Weiss fall to her knees again. "I'm—ack—I'm sorry," she managed, voice hoarse.

"Sorry for fucking what?" the blonde said, taking the crop and bringing it down on Weiss's cheek. "Trying to murder me in broad daylight?" Another slap. "Or selling out your fucking country?" The blonde lifted Weiss's chin up with the crop and shoved the tip in her mouth, pushing it in and making her gag. "Or just for being a disgusting whore?" She pulled the crop out, pulling Weiss closer to give her an open-palmed slap on the face which made a satisfying smacking sound, rousing a few cheers from nearby nobles.

"I... I di—" Weiss swallowed and looked reflexively at Winter. She had been drilled very hard on what not to say, so she just turned back and looked down, saying "I'm sorry."

The blonde rolled her eyes and yanked the leash up. "Look me in the eyes, bitch. Actually, even better—" she said, raising her high-heeled foot up between Weiss's legs, making her eyes go wide. "Rut like the needy cunt you are and apologize."

Creative. Winter smiled and took a step to the side to let a noble past her, enjoying the panicked look on Weiss's face. A black-haired woman snorted and put her foot on Weiss's back, shoving her forward against the blonde's ankle, yelling "Get to it!"

Weiss hiccuped but followed the shove, pulling her shoulders closer together and started to gingerly rub herself against the ankle. The crowd jeered, a hand appearing on Weiss's hair to push her forward. "I... I'm..." Weiss started, her strained voice getting interrupted by the shouts and shoves, "s—sorry for being, being a needy—" 

The blonde sneered, speaking over her and raising her leg, kneeing Weiss in the sternum to topple her backwards. She held up her leg, looking at it in disgust. "Ew, she's splattered all over me. Unbelievable."

"Should tape her up to keep her from causing water damage," a blue-haired noble said and jabbed Weiss's neck with her own shoe as the blonde wiped her ankle clean and got up.

"Maybe," the blonde said and threw away the soaked napkin. "I suppose she'll have to apologize another way." She took a step over Weiss and knelt next to her head, looking at her like a stain and gave her cheek a slap. Weiss yelped, eyes tearing up already with her cheeks burning red as the blonde unzipped the side of her dress.

"Krystal, you didn't!" one of the women tittered as the blonde leered at Weiss, sliding down a pair of underwear.

"Oh, you bet I will," the blonde said and raised her dress to sit on Weiss's face. Weiss arched her back in a muffled whimper, and the blonde sighed and ran the crop through her hand. "Let's see how useful she actually is."

"I bet she's good," one of them said and tilted her head, taking a sip from her wine glass. "Probably has a black belt in sucking cock, too."

The blonde hummed and gyrated her hips, bringing the crop down on Weiss's nipple which elicited a shriek, followed by an unintelligible, mumbled plead. It was quite a hard hit, signifying that the blonde probably hadn't used a riding crop before, but Winter didn't bother correcting her, just focusing on how Weiss squirmed with her head hidden under the hem of the dress.

"Ladies, she's not a one-use toy," Winter said, drawing looks. "We'll be here until sunrise if you all take turns using her." She smirked as she saw Weiss tense from the words, trying to cross her legs for a modicum of protection.

"Ms. Military is right, sisters," the blonde said and brought the crop down on Weiss's other breast. Weiss threshed again, which prompted the others to join in, first gingerly poking and prodding at Weiss and gradually growing bolder, a few of them stretching out the latex and letting it snap back on her skin.

One of them sat on her chest, covering her most abusable breasts which drew a few complaints from the rest, but as the extra weight on Weiss had to make breathing difficult, Winter didn't mention it. They could figure out the best ways themselves. A few others pulled her legs to the side to expose her pussy, their poking making Weiss squirm against the hold.

"Ugh," the blonde snarled in frustration, angling herself to find a spot on Weiss to hit with the crop, finding a free area near Weiss's hips. "The clit, idiot. Ever heard of one?"

A brunette between Weiss's legs snickered. "What? Like this one?" she said and squeezed Weiss's clit between her fingers, drawing out a full-body spasm and a muffled squeal. "Better make it up to Krystal, you hear me!" She squeezed it again, making Weiss's legs kick against the pull.

"Careful with that," Winter said, drawing a curious look from the brunette before she elaborated, "She's been wired up for weeks now. You don't want to reward her for that showing, do you?"

The brunette rolled her eyes in disbelief. "Just from that? Unbelievable." She gave Weiss's pussy a slap instead, pulling her hand off wet and cleaning it off on the discarded napkin.

"There we go," the blonde said, angling herself better against Weiss's face. "Quick learner. Like a natural."

The women jabbed at Weiss, some verbally, some physically, trying to see what made her twitch the most until a green-haired woman nudged the brunette to the side to slide her index finger into Weiss's pussy. "Oh my, she's throbbing!" she shouted with a smile, wiggling her finger around carefully. "I she... is she getting off on this? Oh my god I bet she is!"

"Pathetic."

The green-haired woman pulled out. "No, really, just look at her throb!" A few others leaned in out of curiosity, and the blonde riding her chuckled.

"What a fucking joke," she said, biting her lip and clamping her legs together. Weiss curled her toes, shaking from the overstimulation as the blonde thrust against her a few times, breath intermittent until she let out a long exhale, relaxing and taking an offered wine glass from one of the other nobles. "I'd rather use the vibe," she said and got up, revealing Weiss's face, red and gasping for breath with a sheen on her skin.

"Fucking failure," one of them said and leaned down, picking up the sticky napkin the others had used and shoved it in Weiss's mouth, slapping her cheek and then taking her leash to drag her up to her knees. "Let's see how she crawls, then. Go, bitch." Weiss shook in place, breathing unsteady until someone kicked her forward, and she let out a short cry, falling down face-first and starting to crawl forward. With her arms behind her back, it was slow going since any time she tried to raise her head, someone shoved her back down.

"It's just kind of... disgusting, isn't it," one of them remarked, sipping from her champagne flute. "Just look at her. A pathetic, dripping wretch. Hard to imagine she thought she was anything more." To finish it off, she huffed and spat at Weiss, making her hiccup.

"Hard to believe." One of them put her foot on Weiss's flank and firmly shoved her sideways, making her topple over. She lay there a second, sniffling and getting back up when the woman shoved her again. "Hear me? This is what happens." She spat on Weiss too, followed by a chorus of agreement and a few raised glasses. Winter hummed in agreement, finding herself a seat to lean against for a better view.

Other people joined in, sneering at her. One spat with no foreword, and a bunch of the group followed suit, shoving Weiss around and covering her in a degrading sheen. Weiss tried to tough it out, but the way her shoulders jerked every time a gob hit her betrayed the act she was putting up.

"Who the fuck do you think you were, huh?" a moss-haired one snarled, gripping Weiss's ponytail and pulling her up, glaring at her before spitting on her eye. "Useless cunt." She slapped her across the face and prepared for a second strike, but another noble pushed past her, screaming at Weiss's face furiously. With the crawl halted, others joined in, tugging and pulling at Weiss in five different directions. She fell over and they moved in, so Winter had to get up from her seat to follow what seemed increasingly like a brawl.

One of them had managed to undo the straps holding her arms together which were quickly grabbed and pulled wide. Another one was smearing the filthy napkin on her face, only to be pushed aside as the one sitting on her chest leaned forward to spit on her. Weiss squeaked and yelped as they grew rougher, the sounds choking out when one of them wrapped her hands around Weiss's throat. Hands were all over her, pinching, scratching and pulling at her, trying to leave lasting marks. A series of red lines from scratching nails on her chest rose up and down rapidly as she gasped for breath, going into a coughing fit when a tall, blue-haired woman upended the remains of her brandy on her face, throwing her into a coughing fit as the alcohol went into her nose.

She screamed, briefly, and Winter had to circle around to see that it was because one of them had found the ice in the wine cooler and was pressing a cube against Weiss's clit, no doubt numbing it. After being kept in total sensory deprivation for so long, having all of her senses overloaded like that must have been a novel experience. Winter tilted her head when one of them found Weiss's nipples, twisting them and making Weiss cough out half a plead out of reflex before the tan blonde from earlier grabbed her jaw and spat a mouthful of wine on her face, turning her into an even bigger mess than it already was as the liquid mixed in with others.

The one holding the ice cube gave way to another who wanted to test how a wine bottle would serve as a dildo, but Winter's attention was drawn away when the woman with the hair ornament tapped her shoulder.

"You think it's too much?" the woman asked, offering her a flute of champagne.

"She's a tough plaything," Winter said and took the glass from her, taking a sip.

"Oh, I had hoped so." The woman smirked and twirled her hair. "She really is as needy as it looks like?"

Winter smiled as Weiss shot straight when someone pushed what looked like a tail plug into her ass, followed by mocking laughter and slapping sounds. "More so. She tries to hide it the best she can. Which is part of the fun, really."

The woman chuckled. "Interesting punishment. I hope the girls don't ruin it by giving her too much."

Winter hummed in agreement, thinking back to the countless hours of careful teasing that had gone into making Weiss into the perfect tease toy. "It's a delicate balance." Weiss took a few ragged breaths as the woman on her chest moved away, only to be flipped around with a hand pressing down on her neck.

"I bet. Actually..." the woman said, looking at Winter, "You're the expert, no? Why not show us how it's done?"

Winter inclined her head after a moment. Truthfully, she'd be disappointed if the club took Weiss away from her because she was the _perfect_ specimen for Winter's purposes. She might not have the chance to use her after this. "I suppose so," she said. "If you give me a few minutes, I can do her on the stage."

"Excellent. I'll look forward to it," the woman said with a wink and moved to peer over a noble who was holding Weiss by the ponytail and smearing her face on a puddle on the floor.

Winter took another sip of the champagne, enjoying the tingle on her tongue and the whimpered moans from the side, and she went to fetch her supply bag. Among replacement crops and a few other odds and ends, she dug out a ribbed dildo harness. The toy was relatively slender, as far as they went, but more than enough for what she had planned. She took her time adjusting the straps around her hips and attaching the dildo, making sure to add a generous amount of lubricant on it as a finishing touch. She tightened the last strap and took the middle of the stage, ignoring the curious looks and focused on Weiss.

Word had apparently already spread about her imminent performance and the last noble got off Weiss, giving her a light kick as she did. Weiss shivered and curled up on the floor, coughing and sniffling a few times before realizing the lull and looked up to Winter. She was an utter mess, her right latex knee-high having been pulled off and tied around her head in a makeshift gag. Her hair was tangled from being used as a handle an she was soaked in a mixture of girlcum, spit, tears and leftover beverages. Her skin glowed red from abuse and degradation, all of it centered around her empty and neglected pussy, the short wolfish tail from the plug sticking between her legs from the slick.

The best of all were the red, teary eyes looking up to Winter and the harness on her, the look of shame for once replaced with fear.

Winter gave her a smile which made her shrink back. "I was requested to act out an example, so I'll indulge." She fixed Weiss with a look and pointed at her feet. "Get here."

Weiss whimpered, unwilling to move, but a quick shove from an opportunistic noble got her scrambling up. She hobbled forward awkwardly, both from the bruises and the tail plug in her, and she tripped and fell on the leg of one of the nobles, getting a round of laughter and jeering directed at her before she got back up and made it to the stage.

Winter grabbed her jaw and measured her up, taking in the details of her state up-close. It looked like she had that napkin still in her mouth, held in by the latex gag. Seconds ticked by until she let go, huffing. "You're a real spitrag, aren't you." Weiss looked away, and Winter took the chance to slam her down, one hand gripping the back of her neck and her foot shooting forward, tripping Weiss in place and making her take a hard landing at her feet. Weiss hacked out a cough, having the wind knocked out of her, followed by raucous laughter. Winter saw the woman with the hair ornament raise her glass in her direction, and Winter nodded to her subtly.

"As you've noticed, this one here is a real fuckpet. Thus, she should be treated accordingly." Winter nudged Weiss with her boot, making her rise shakily on all fours, and then stepped on her collar to push her head on the floor, presenting her slick pussy and plugged ass for their audience. Weiss trembled in place, toes curled and hands balled into tight fists. Weiss knelt behind Weiss, giving her ass a spank and spreading her pussy open for the audience before moving to line up the dildo. "Obviously, that means..." Winter said, thumbing Weiss's lips and tugging lightly on the plug, "... _not_ where she wants it." She slipped the tip of the dildo over Weiss's slit and took a hold of the plug, giving a split-second for Weiss to tense up before she pulled the tail plug out and replaced it with two inches of the dildo.

Weiss howled, scrambling in place, but Winter put one hand on her neck and the other on her side, pressing her firmly down by the collar. Winter heard the woman with the hair ornament laugh, joined by a few others, and Weiss let out the most wonderful whimper as the dildo slipped in deeper. Winter closed her eyes and fisted some of Weiss's hair, leaning forward to pin her down and thrust further into her, drawing out breathless hiccups. She moved slowly but inexorably until she bottomed out entirely, her hips flush with Weiss's ass, the whole length of the toy buried in her.

"And here I thought she was too small for that," one of the nobles snickered.

"No, she's quite flexible," Winter said over her shoulder, pulling out a few inches and ramming herself back in, making Weiss jerk. "Such a greedy ass," she murmured in Weiss's ear, getting just a sniffle in response. Emboldened by the easy entry, Winter pulled back and started fucking Weiss more steadily, leaning back and watching with satisfaction how the dildo disappeared into Weiss's quivering body. It was just too receptive to abuse to not be pushed to its very limits. Every part of that dainty body was just screaming "use me, abuse me," a song Winter heard in all of he gasps, hiccups and hitched breaths. There was no way a normal person would become... become like this just from a bit of teasing.

She smiled, speeding up and leaning forward over Weiss, supporting herself by Weiss's collar. "Such a perfect plaything you are," she whispered, enjoying the staggered whimpers. "Needy, desperate, pathetic... and loving it." Weiss choked, shaking her head minutely in hopes of making it not true.

As if to confirm Winter's words, one of the wives spoke up. "Just look at how she's clenching! Wait, you have to see this at the back..." there was a short bustle behind them which Winter didn't care to focus on, until a flash of light lit up the screen in front of them. She looked up without slowing, seeing a live feed zoomed in on Weiss's pussy, the dildo pounding into her ass just above it. Winter chuckled and Weiss shifted her head, scrunching her eyes shut with a sob after seeing herself on the wide screen. Her pussy was empty and glistering with a short strand of arousal dripping off her spread folds, swinging back and forth in time with the thrusts.

"Really? She's literally dripping wet from being fucked in the ass on stage?" came a voice behind them. "After all that? I don't know why I'm even disappointed."

Winter sped up her thrusts, drawing another sob from Weiss. "Hear that? I'm right," she murmured, doing a few pointed thrusts, all of which were captured in detail by the impromptu camerawoman. "This is who you are. This is what you're meant to be." She put her hand on Weiss's head to keep it from shaking anymore, punctuating her words with full, sharp thrusts. "Just a simpering... needy... little..."

"Bitch," she finished, She thrust the toy in one go all the way in, burying it there.

Weiss screamed hoarsely, twitching and shaking, managing to spit out the makeshift gag. "N—nono _no_ don't stop, more Winter please don't please I, I need more please don't stop don't!" she screamed between sobs, much to Winter's surprise, trembling and bucking wildly under her.

"Is... Is she really fucking cumming right now?" the camerawoman asked, and Winter glanced at the screen, seeing Weiss's empty and abandoned pussy leak and quiver on the screen.

"Pleasepleasepleaseno!" Weiss babbled incoherently, her begging rising to a fever pitch until her pussy started clenching rhythmically, followed by a desperate wail as the weak throbs quickly died down, leaving behind just damp, raw soreness. Weiss cried out, threshing against Winter's hold, sobbing and whimpering, still trying to push back against the unmoving toy in her. "Please, I'm sorry, please, I need, please..." she hiccuped, going limp with her knees giving out under her, falling down and off the dildo.

Winter blinked slowly, only Weiss's sobs filling the shocked silence in the room. Weiss had _never_ responded to anal stimulation positively, so her cumming from it was entirely unexpected. Winter quirked an eyebrow, looking at the glistering toy. At least she had stopped before Weiss had gotten any kind of fulfilling release.

"Excuse me?" one of the nobles asked, half-laughing.

"Really?" another one said.

"I though Ms. Military there was the expert."

Winter composed herself and unclipped the harness, frowning at the amount of filth Weiss had smeared on her clothes. "I must say, she had never reacted like that before." She glanced at Weiss who was still in a limp shaking heap, giving her side a light kick and receiving no response. "My apologies. I should have known better than to underestimate her depravity."

The tan blonde scoffed, leaning on the stage and putting her glass on it. "To make up for ruining our toy, I'll be taking that harness. I want to see how that feels."

Winter offered her the pile of straps. "'Your' toy, you say?" She looked at Weiss, who had started to curl up into a ball.

"We'll keep her," another one yelled from the audience, getting a chorus of agreement in response. Such a shame. Winter had been looking forward to seeing just how much she could play with Weiss without breaking anything important, but... She glanced at the crowd, who were already gathering together. These would make sure that Weiss wouldn't see a dull day.

"But of course," she said after a second and went to pick Weiss up, raising her by her hair and collar. She took a moment to show her off to their audience and pressed her mouth close to her ear. "Better get used to that, because it's all you're going to get," she murmured to Weiss, who just shook her head dejectedly. "Oh, and by the way," she whispered, lowering her voice down to barely audible levels, "I know you didn't do it."

Weiss's eyes shot wide and she turned her head in disbelief, mouth hanging open when Winter gave her a wink. "Catch!" Winter yelled, hoisting her into the cheering crowd below.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that happened. You can thank and/or blame Awe for this.  
> Who, by my reckoning, owes me at least half a picture after talking me out of making this story into two parts, thus not requiring another picture from him.


End file.
